Love In Exhibition
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Pameran kelas sudah tiba dan Rukia bertekad ingin bisa membuat kue untuk Ichigo.  Apakah berhasil?  Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?  Fic for Celebration IchiRuki Day.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Dalam rangka peresmian IchiRuki fan day dibuatlah fic ini.

Moga minna-san suka..^^

Disclamer: Sampai kapanpun Tite Kubo yang memiliki Bleach begitu pula dengan IchiRuki dan chara yang lain.

Title: Love In Exhibition

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Ket: Italic merupakan flashback

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**Love In Exhibition**

**

* * *

**

Di musim gugur seperti saat ini sudah saatnya kembali ke sekolah, tentu dengan berbagai macam kegiatan seperti biasanya. Daun-daun yang berubah warna dan menjadi kering, ciri khas musim gugur. Dan di musim gugur seperti ini sudah pasti tiap sekolah mengadakan kegiatan pameran kelas, begitu pula dengan SMA Karakura.

Begitu tersebar pengumuman tentang pameran kelas semua murid sangat antusias, begitu pula murid kelas 1-2. Di kelas ini sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu bermata violet yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia tampak sangat antusias. Dia dan teman-temannya tampak sedang membicarakan apa yang akan menjadi tema pameran kelas mereka tahun ini.

"Akhirnya ada pameran kelas seperti tahun kemarin," ujar Rukia senang. "Kali ini kelas kita akan membuat pameran apa?"

"Aku tahu!" seru Orihime tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana konsep café?"

"Boleh juga," ujar Hinamori. "Tahun lalu kelas kita belum membuat konsep café seperti itu."

"Jadi kita akan membuat konsep café?" tanya Rangiku. "Aku setuju."

"Nee… Ishida-kun dan Sado-kun apa kalian setuju?" tanya Orihime pada Ishida dan Sado.

"Aku setuju saja, Inoue-san." ujar Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan diikuti anggukan pelan oleh Sado.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu pada si kepala jeruk itu." ujar Rukia yang langsung keluar kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Langkah kaki Rukia yang cepat langsung membawanya menuju ruang guru, dia tahu sang ketua panitia pameran kelasnya sedang berada disana. "Permisi…" ujar Rukia sopan sambil membuka pintu ruang guru dan begitu membuka pintu sosok yang dicarinya juga berada di depan pintu.

"Wah… Terima kasih sudah membuka pintunya Rukia." ujar Ichigo santai.

"Siapa yang buka pintu ini buat kamu?" keluh Rukia. "Kebetulan saja."

"Berarti kebetulan yang bagus," Ichigo langsung menyeret Rukia keluar ruangan guru dan sekarang mereka berdiri di dekat ruang guru. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dan yang lainnya sudah dapat konsep untuk pameran kelas kita." ujar Rukia yang kembali dipenuhi rasa antusias.

"Konsep apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita akan membuat café."

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat, seperti berusaha menagkap maksud ucapan Rukia. Ditatapnya mata violet Rukia yang berseri-seri karena senang.

"Café?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil sedikit teriak. "Kan mahal, belum siapin kue dan segala macamnya."

"Tapi yang lain sudah setuju," ujar Rukia. "Ayolah Ichigo… Konsep ini belum pernah kita coba kan?"

"Justru karena belum pernah dicoba aku jadi sedikit khawatir…" Ichigo sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya dan memikirkan satu per satu teman sekelasnya, terutama para cewek yang notabene tidak bisa masak itu.

"Aku mohon Ichigo," ujar Rukia memelas sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku ingin pameran kelas kita kali ini unik."

"Hah… Baiklah," gumam Ichigo. "Lalu yang masak siapa?"

"Mungkin aku…"

"WHAT?" teriak Ichigo dengan tidak elit saking kagetnya. "Kamu kan tidak bisa masak!"

"Kamu meremehkan aku kepala jeruk?" tantang Rukia.

"Memang meremehkan, dasar pendek." ujar Ichigo.

"Lihat saja aku akan bikin kue yang bagus untuk pameran kelas kita dan akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu."

"Silahkan saja. Toh aku sudah mengenalmu lama dan tidak pernah sekalipun kamu berhasil buat kue." Ichigo berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Rukia yang tampak frustasi atas ucapan Ichigo.

Ucapan Ichigo yang terakhir itu memang menusuk tepat di jantung Rukia. Memang benar tidak pernah sekalipun Rukia berhasil membuat kue dan Ichigo selalu mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa masak…" ujar Rukia frustasi yang kehilangan semangatnya. Bagai terkena batu seberat 1000 ton(?) Rukia langsung lemas. "Ah… Aku harus semangat! Akan kubuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa membuat kue. Hahaha…" sekarang Rukia tertawa kencang kayak pahlawan bertopeng(?) dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kantor guru dengan gaya yang unik (baca: aneh). Orang-orang yang melihat Rukia seperti itu hanya membantin saja.

'Semoga Kuchiki-san tidak sakit jiwa mendadak.' batin orang-orang itu gaje.

* * *

"Hmm… Buat kue apa ya?" gumam Rukia di ruang praktek masak, teman-teman yang lain sudah sibuk buat kue. Ada yang buat kue dengan variasi berbagai macam manisan seperti cokat dan lainnya yang masih termasuk normal, ada yang membuat kue dengan campuran kopi(?) bahkan sampai daging asap dimasukkan untuk bahan buat kue(?)

"Kuchiki-san tidak buat kue?" tanya Orihime sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan kue aneh-bin-ajaib itu.

"Aku bingung…" gumam Rukia lagi.

Hinamori yang memang cepat jika membuat kue hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil menghias cake strawberry yang dibuatnya dengan diberi vanila cream diatas cake tersebut.

Rangiku yang terlihat asal-asalan dalam membuat kue malah menambahkan sake(?) ke dalam adonan tepung. Setelah menuangkan sake malah bersiul-siul gaje.

"Bikin apa ya?" gumam Rukia makin bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau buat kue seperti aku." ujar Orihime yang memperlihatkan kue aneh-bin-ajaib itu yang dijamin bikin sakit perut. Rukia yang melihat kue Orihime yang selalu "unik" itu mengurungkan niatnya membuat kue. Diliriknya Rangiku yang asyik membuat kue padahal disampingnya ada botol sake kosong, dijamin yang makan kue Rangiku langsung mabuk.

"Hah~" Rukia menghela nafas panjang karena heran dengan tingkah teman-temannya ini. 'Bisa gitu bikin kue dengan bahan unik-bin-ajaib gitu? Gile kali?' batin Rukia.

"Rukia-san bikin kue sederhana saja." saran Hinamori. Rukia yang melirik kue buatan Hinamori yang tampak enak itu langsung berlutut(?) di kaki Hinamori.

"Ajari aku guru…" ujar Rukia lebay dan membuat teman-teman sekelas menoleh ke arahnya sambil misuh-misuh gaje.*dihajar Rukia*

"Nee… Tidak sampai seperti ini kan Rukia-san…" ujar Hinamori lembut.

"Tolong aku Hinamori."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu bel pulang sekolah Rukia segera menyeret Hinamori dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang terheran-heran karena Rukia pulang dengan Hinamori.

"Kamu tidak bilang pada Kurosaki-kun mau belajar buat kue?" tanya Hinamori.

"Untuk apa?" ujar Rukia tegas. "Dia pasti bakal menertawaiku. Akan kubuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa buat kue yang bagus!" semangat Rukia langsung naik berjuta-juta lipat dengan latar api di belakangnya(?)

"Hehe… Baguslah…" ujar Hinamori yang sempat sweatdrop sebentar liat Rukia yang sedikit lebay itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Hinamori. Hinamori mempersilahkan Rukia masuk dan segera mempersiapkan bahan untuk Rukia. Tepung, mentega, telur dan berbagai macam bahan lainnya telah ada di meja dapur. Rukia terkagum-kagum melihat bahan-bahan kue milik Hinamori yang lengkap.

"Wah... Kamu punya banyak bahan untuk kue ya?" ujar Rukia.

"Iya," ujar Hinamori sambil memakai celemek miliknya. "Aku sarankan Rukia-san buat cake strawberry. Mau?"

"Kayaknya enak. Aku mau."

"Baiklah..."

Hinamori memberikan celemek juga pada Rukia dan langsung dipakai. Setelah siap Rukia mulai belajar buat cake strawberry. Dimulai dari mencampurkan bahan dan lainnya, sempat sedikit berantakan karena Rukia kurang bisa mengaduk bahan dengan baik.

"Rukia-san jangan diaduk terlalu lama, nanti tidak bagus hasilnya." ujar Hinamori.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia santai yang masih mengaduk bahan cake itu.

"Iya."

Tapi bukannya dihentikan malah Rukia mengaduknya sebentar lagi dan karena terlalu bersemangat dalam mengaduk Rukia tidak melihat kakinya tersandung meja dan dia jatuh ke lantai. Tentu bahan kue yang diaduknya juga tumpah.

"Aduh..." keluh Rukia.

"Rukia-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinamori yang membantu Rukia berdiri dan juga membersihkan adonan kue yang ada di baju Rukia. "Sebaiknya Rukia-san cuci muka dulu, wajahmu penuh adonan."

"Benarkah? Baiklah." Rukia langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya yang terkena adonan itu. Setelah selesai Rukia kembali ke dapur dan melihat Hinamori yang tampaknya sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Dapur yang tadinya berantakan juga sudah terlihat rapi lagi, Hinamori memang cekatan jika urusan bersih-bersih.

"Hinamori kamu nulis apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh... Resep untukmu," jawab Hinamori yang berjalan ke arah Rukia dan memberikan secarik kertas. "Kamu bisa belajar buat kue lagi jika di rumah."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu mau belajar lagi hubungi aku saja."

"Baiklah."

Karena hari sudah sore Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang dan berniat belajar membuat kue di rumahnya. Karena tidak punya bahannya, Rukia pergi ke supermarket di dekat rumah Hinamori.

Setelah sampai disana dilihatnya bahan-bahan yang ada di catatannya dan Rukia langsung membeli semua bahan itu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu antrian pembeli saja. Rukia hanya melihat-lihat belanjaannya saja sambil sesekali melihat gilirannya yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Malah melamun saja." ujar orang itu yang suaranya khas di telinga Rukia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kamu disini?" tanya Rukia yang kaget setengah hidup(?)

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga mau belanja," jawab Ichigo santai. "Ngomong-ngomong belanjaan kamu banyak banget ya? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Suka-suka aku kan..."

"He~ begitu ya..." gumam Ichigo dengan tampang menyelidik.

Setelah selesai membayar Rukia langsung pergi dari supermarket itu tentu juga langsung meninggalkan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan..." gumam Rukia frustasi sambil melihat bahan-bahan cake yang telah dibelinya, juga resep cake strawberry yang Hinamori berikan padanya.

Dilihatnya resep itu baik-baik dan dicoba untuk mengikuti anjuran resep itu. Satu kali berhasil tapi kuenya tidak memuaskan, kedua kalinya malah lupa ditambah telur, ketiga dan sampai kesepuluh kali kue buatan Rukia tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Ah~ gimana nih..." Rukia makin frustasi, apalagi jika dia tidak bisa membuat kue yang enak untuk Ichigo. Habislah dia diejek Ichigo. "Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Akan kubuat kue yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari menjelang pameran kelas semua murid tampak sibuk. Untungnya kostum untuk para maid dan butler yang akan melayani pelanggan telah selesai. Semua berkat kerja Ishida, Orihime dan anak-anak klub menjahit yang ada di kelas mereka. Untuk masalah yang akan jadi koki telah diserahkan ke Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Sisanya menjadi para maid dan butler.

"Ok karena semua telah beres kita akan menghias kelas." ujar Ichigo yang merupakan ketua panitia pameran kelasnya.

"Baik." ujar semua teman-teman yang mulai menghias kelas mereka dengan nuansa cafe.

* * *

Akhirnya hari pameran telah tiba. Banyak para siswa sekolah lain yang datang berkunjung ke SMA Karakura untuk menikmati pameran kelas mereka. Cukup banyak tamu yang datang apalagi di kelas 1-2, semuanya tampak sibuk.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Rangiku dan Orihime yang menjadi penyambut para tamu. Tamu-tamu yang datang disuruh memesan dan akan dilayani oleh murid kelas 1-2. Karena nuansa cafe yang cukup terasa itu dan juga cake yang enak membuat pameran kelas 1-2 dibanjiri para tamu.

"Hinamori cheese cake untuk meja nomor 2." seru Hitsugaya yang menjadi kasir.

"Baik." ujar Hinamori.

Semuanya berjuang dengan baik, dengan konsep yang unik juga. Ichigo dan yang lainnya juga terlihat menarik dengan sosok butler, apalagi Ichigo. Para tamu wanita senang melihatnya. Tamu yang cowok senang melihat para cewek yang berdandan ala maid itu.

Diantara semua murid kelas 1-2 hanya sosok Rukia yang tidak terlihat. Ichigo mencari-cari sosok Rukia dikerumunan para tamu tetap tidak ada.

"Lihat Rukia tidak Inoue?" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime.

"Eh? Tadi ada," jawab Orihime yang juga celingukan mencari Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu dimana Kuchiki-san."

"Oh begitu ya..." Ichigo segera menuju dapur dan menemui Hinamori dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinamori. "Mungkin ada di dapur di ruangan masak."

"Kenapa disana?"

"Katanya mau buat cake... Akh..." Hinamori langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kata-katanya itu adalah rahasia antara dia dan Rukia.

"_Hinamori." panggil Rukia pelan._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori._

"_Aku tidak bertugas dulu ya? Mau buat cake."_

"_Eh kenapa?"_

"_Ini hari penting. Aku harus membuat cake untuknya."_

"_Apa untuk Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Wajah Rukia langsung saja memerah, sedangkan Hinamori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah Rukia._

"_Benar kan?" tanya Hinamori._

"_Ha... hanya untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa bikin kue." jawab Rukia sedikit terbata._

"_Baiklah..."_

"_Oh ya. Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?"_

"_Ok..."_

"Buat cake? Coba kulihat..." Ichigo bergegas meninggalkan Hinamori dan segera berlari menuju dapur ruang masak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi bakal selesai." ujar Rukia mantap yang melihat kali ini kue buatannya akan berhasil. Tinggal sedikit lagi Rukia akan melihat cake buatannya yang mungkin akan berhasil dan baru saja kue itu matang, tapi suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo dan yang bersangkutan langsung terlihat pucat.

"I... Ichigo..." ujar Rukia terbata-bata saking takutnya. "Kok disini?"

"Aku tahu dari Hinamori. Ngapain kamu disisni?"

"Buat cake."

"Kan ada tamu banyak seperti itu."

"Sudah ada teman-teman kan?"

"Kamu ini..."

Tiba-tiba tercium bau gosong dari oven di ruang masak. Rukia dan Ichigo mencari sumber bau gosong tersebut, dan setelah ditemukan hasilnya kue buatan Rukia yang tinggal diangkat itu karena terlalu lama ditinggal jadi gosong.

"Huwee... Cakenya..." ujar Rukia kecewa.

"Cake buat apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cake buat kamu."

Ichigo heran melihat Rukia yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa deg-degan juga melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu. Selama ini Ichigo baru menyadari kalau Rukia itu manis, dia hanya selalu mengejek Rukia tanpa menyadari banyak hal yang berubah dalam diri Rukia.

"Ternyata benar." ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kamu tidak pernah berhasil buat kue."

Dan sekali lagi ucapan Ichigo benar-benar menusuk jantung Rukia. Benar-benar kayak tertusuk panah(?) saja.

"Kamu?" ujar Rukia kesal dan ingin memberi pukulan pada Ichigo tapi tidak jadi karena Ichigo menarik tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Dielus rambut hitam Rukia dengan pelan dan jujur itu membuat jantung Rukia berdetak makin kencang. Rukia menatap lurus ke arah mata Ichigo. Mengetahui arti tatapan Rukia yang penuh tanya itu Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Maaf ya aku selalu mengejekmu," ujar Ichigo. "Kamu memang selalu gagal membuat kue, tapi kamu tidak gagal menarik hatiku."

"Eh?" tanya Rukia. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Rukia, aku serius."

Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dengan tajam tapi lembut, terpancar rasa sayang di dalamnya. Wajah Rukia langsung kembali memerah, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"A... aku juga..." wajah Rukia mendadak lebih merah dari yang tadi dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ichigo juga mempererat pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Aku senang kalau kau juga menyukaiku Rukia."

Rukia hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan Ichigo. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari masing-masing pasangan mereka.

"Jadi ingat waktu kecil ya." ujar Ichigo.

"Eh? Iya." gumam Rukia.

_Ichigo dan Rukia selalu bermain bersama. Dimana ada Ichigo pasti ada Rukia. Suatu hari Ichigo dan Rukia sedang bermain di dekat pohon. Saat bermain mereka __melihat ada kucing yang berada di atas pohon, kucing itu tampak ketakutan karena tidak bisa turun._

"_Ichigo lihat..." ujar Rukia yang menunjuk ke arah kucing itu. "Kasihan..."_

"_Iya ya..." gumam Ichigo. Saat Ichigo tidak terlalu memperhatikan Rukia tahu-tahu dia melihat Rukia naik ke atas pohon. "Rukia kamu ngapain?"_

"_Aku mau menolong kucing itu," Rukia berusaha memanjat pohon itu dan mendekati kucing itu. Akhirnya Rukia berhasil duduk di salah satu cabang pohon dan memeluk kucing itu. "_ _Jangan takut. Kita akan turun."_

_Ichigo yang melihat cabang pohon yang diduduki Rukia hampir patah langsung berteriak._

"_RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo dan Rukia juga kucing itu jatuh ke bawah. Untungnya Ichigo sigap dan berhasil menangkap Rukia._

"_Ichigo..." gumam Rukia._

"_Kamu membuat aku khawatir." ujar Ichigo yang langsung memeluk Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Ichigo memeluknya._

"_Maaf."_

"_Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang kusukai aku pasti menyesal."_

"_Eh? Kamu bilang apa?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa." Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia dan Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo._

"Waktu itu kamu tidak takut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak." jawab Rukia.

"Haha... Itulah kamu." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat. Saat mereka berdua sedang asyik berpelukan tiba-tiba pintu ruang masak kembali terbuka.

"Wah... Ada yang jadian di pameran kelas ya?" goda Rangiku.

"Selamat ya Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." ujar Orihime.

"Selamat." tambah Hinamori.

"Kalian..." ujar Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan dan melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalian lama tidak datang padahal sudah ditunggu. Para tamu juga sudah pulang jadi kami kesini deh." jelas Rangiku.

"He~ Dasar~" Rukia segera berlari mengejar ketiga temannya yang sudah mengintipnya itu sedangkan Ichigo hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Haha... Kamu memang tidak berubah..." gumam Ichigo.

END

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa selesai nulisnya.

Semoga IchiRuki tetap bersatu n I need your review minna..^^


End file.
